Henry Emily
Henry Emily '''is a character who has been actively working against William Afton since his daughter Charlotte "Charlie" was killed by Afton outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is the designer of the pizzeria in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, ''and was the one who called the animatronics to the restaurant to begin with, and later set fire to the establishment in order to set free the souls of the salvages and kill himself and Michael Afton. He made his first appearance in ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes ''as Charlie's father, who was her only immediate family member left after her mother died and her brother was kidnapped. While in the books he committed suicide, in the games he lived up tot 2023, where he built the pizzeria from ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. '' Behavior Audio '''Dialogue "Begin tape. Leaving dead space...3...2...1. The purpose of this tape is to test audio response times and reactions from vintage interactive attractions following audio stimuli. If you are playing this tape, that means that not only have you been checking outside at the end of every shift, as you were instructed to do, but also you have found something that meets the criteria of your special obligations under paragraph four. Follow these instructions, document response times, then safely secure the space before leaving. Upon sealing the room, you are not to return." "Begin audio prompt in 3...2...1." "Begin audio prompt in 3 - " "Congratulations on completing your first day. However, you job isn't over just yet. There's another aspect to your end-of-day routine, and that is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the alley outside the back door. Things are found here quite often, and while we aren't sure why, what we do know is that they can be used for parts, which can mean a much-needed revenue boost before starting your next day. Of course, as with everything else in this line of work, those benefits come with risk. The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside, but then, you get no money for the salvage. Choose to keep it, and you run the risk of certain negative consequences, namely death, should the item in question not be as docile as it first appeared. If you do decide to try to salvage it, then you must complete the maintenance checklist. During this testing phase, check on the animatronic frequently. If you feel that it is becoming unstable, use the taser provided to you. You can use it three times without damaging the hardware. Every use over three, however, will decrease the item's salvage value." "Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvage or, if you choose to, you can throw it back into the alley where you found it, and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now." "You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist. Remember, use your company-issued taser to return the animatronic to a neutral state if you feel it is becoming unstable or aggressive. You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the animatronic and decrease its value." Category:Humans